Tidak Peka
by Milkyboo94
Summary: Sehun dan Jongin sudah bersahabat sejak kecil hingga Jongin menyukai orang lain dan membuat Sehun patah hati hingga bertekad untuk mendapatkan Jongin dan memilikinya. This is Hunkai fanfiction/Yaoi/Comedy/friendship
1. Chapter 1

Tidak Peka

-Oh Sehun

-Kim Jongin

-Park Chanyeol

Hunkai fanfiction

Comedy / Friendship / Yaoi

Nyatanya , Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin hanyalah sepasang sahabat yang keterlaluan dekatnya. Tak heran jika mereka akan terus menempel satu sama lain karena mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil dan beruntungnya lagi mereka adalah tetangga. Fakta itu, semakin membuat mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan.

Saat ini Jongin atau yang biasanya dipanggil Kai oleh teman-temannya diclub dance yang ia ikuti bersama Sehun ,tengah berdiri didepan pintu gerbang rumah Sehun. Ia sudah memencet bell dan sedang menunggu pintu gerbang dibuka oleh seseorang yang ada didalam.

"Eh, Jongin... Ayo silahkan masuk. Mau bertemu dengan Sehun ya?"Tanya Nyonya Oh dengan semangat. Nyonya Oh akan senang sekali jika Jongin datang kerumahnya. Bahkan , ia pernah bilang kalau sebenarnya ia ingin memiliki anak manis dan lucu macam Jongin . Eh, ternyata ia malah mendapatkan seorang putra yang berwajah datar bahkan, wajahnya lebih datar dari jalan tol.

"Iya , Eomma aku ingin bertemu Sehun,"Balas Jongin . Ia memanggil Nyonya Oh eomma karena Nyonya Oh sendiri yang memintanya.

"Ah, kalau begitu kekamarnya saja eomma akan buatkan kalian minuman,"Ujar Nyonya Oh sambil berjalan kedapur.

Jongin hanya mengangguk kepada Nyonya Oh dan berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Sehun yang berada dilantai dua. Jongin sedari tadi tidak pernah menghentikan senyumnya saat teringat apa yang akan ia katakan pada Sehun. Sebenarnya , Jongin kesini untuk meminta Sehun menemaninya ke salon dan mungkin berbelanja , ia akan ngedate dengan orang yang selama ini ia sukai.

"Sehun-ah," Ucap Jongin sambil membuka pintu kamar Sehun yang dicat warna hitam.

"Masuklah,"Balas Sehun , Jongin dapat melihat Sehun yang sedang rebahan dikasurnya sambil membaca novel. Melihat itu, membuat Jongin langsung berlari dan melompat kekasur Sehun , membuat mereka terombang - ambing diatas kasur.

"Hun, temani aku yuk ," Ujar Jongin.

"Kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku mau ke salon." Sehun menyeringitkan dahinya saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Bahkan ,ia langsung menaruh novel yang tengah ia baca keatas meja nakas.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mau ke salon?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Karena Chanyeol Hyung mengajakku kencan malam ini.'

KRAK

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang pecah.

"Aku tidak mau mengantarmu."Putus Sehun final.

"YA! WAE?!' Teriak Jongin. Sungguh ia kesal, tidak biasanya Sehun akan menolaknya begini.

"Aku tidak ingin saja ,"Balas Sehun pendek dan membuat bibir Jongin mengerucut kesal.

"Ayolah Hun, aku ingin tampil berbeda nanti saat bertemu Yeollie Hyung,"Ujar Jongin tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang melotot kaget saat mendengat penggilan Jongin pada Chanyeol.

' Heol, apa-apaan iu, bahkan Jongin memanggil Chanyeol dengan panggilan yang begitu manis dan aku? Bahkan Jongin tak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan manis.'

"Tidak ya tidak,"

"Ish Hun, kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku hari ini. Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari dan kau tidak mau menemaniku?"Tanya Jongin.

"Jong, rumahmu itu tidak sampai seratur meter dari rumahku jadi jangan berlebihan,"Ujar Sehun sambil mengambil kembali novelnya.

"HUAAA . SEHUN JAHAT . AKU PULANG SAJA ."

Oke , Jongin sekarang melancarkan aksi ngambeknya dan Sehun sudah tidak peduli lagi siapa suruh membuat hatinya retak dan bisanya juga kalau ngambek si Jongin itu tak akan lama-lama. Nanti juga kalau Sehun bertemu lagi dengannya ia akan lupa kalau ia sedang ngambek. Tapi ,apa selama ini Jongin tidak sadar jika ia menyukainya ? Huh , sudahlah itu hanya membuatnya pusing.

"Kris Hyung , antar Jongin ke salon yuk ," Ujar Jongin sambil melancarkan aegyonya pada Hyung pertamanya .

"Memangnya kau mau kemana ?"

"Aku mau pergi kencan bersama Chanyeol Hyung."

Kris menyeringitkan alisnya heran . Siapa itu Chanyeol ? Selama ini ia kira Jongin akan sudah berpacaran dengan Sehun , mengingat betapa keterlaluannya mereka dekat.

"Tidak bersama Sehun saja?" Tanya Kris.

"Ia tidak mau menemaniku,"Jawab Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kris terkekeh pelan saat melihat kelakuan Jongin yang masih saja imut seperti dulu.

"Yasudah ayo. Kris Hyung juga akan kencan malam ini,"Ujar Kris.

"Benarkah? Berarti Suho Hyung akan datang kerumah malam ini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya." Balas Kris sambil berjalan menuju kemobilnya lalu membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Jongin.

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi, Sehun memperhatikan mereka sejak mereka berjalan menuju mobil. Jujur saja, sebenarnya ia mau mengantar Jongin tapi, ia juga kesal karena Jongin ingin tampil cantik karena Chanyeol dan itu membuatnya cemburu. Sebenarnya , ia sudah menyukai Jongin dan berusaha membuat Jongin peka padanya tapi, Jongin itu terlalu polos hingga sulit untuk membuatnya peka.

"Lho?Sehun dimana Jongin?" Tanya ibunya sambil membawa dua gelas minuman ditanyannya . Ibu satu anak itu menghampiri putranya yang terlihat tengah merenungi sesuatu.

"Hey , kau kenapa?" Tanya Nyonya Oh setelah menaruh minuman dimeja yang ada dibalkon kamar Sehun.

"Ibu, aku rasa aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya."

"Siapa? Jongin ?" Tanya Nyonya Oh . Sehun mengangguk .

"Kau pasti bisa mendapatkannya . Teruslah berusaha selagi ia belum diambil oleh orang lain."

"Tapi bu, bahkan tadi ia kesini untuk minta ditemani olehku ke salon karena ia mau kencan dengan salah satu senior kami."

"Memangnya Jongin menyukai senior itu?"

"Ia bahkan selalu membicarakan orang itu,"Adu Sehun. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengadu karena mainannya diambil oleh anak nakal. Nyonya Oh terkekeh pelan saat melihat anaknya yang jadi manja seperti ini saat ketahuan menyukai Jongin.

"Kalau begitu . Coba buat Jongin menyukaimu jangan biarkan ia menjadi kekasih dari senior kalian itu."

"Tapi, bu Jongin itu tidak peka . Ibu tahu sendirikan?"

"Iya. Ibu tahu tapi tak ada salahnya kan kalau dicoba? Sudahlah ibu mau lanjut memasak."

Nyonya Oh pun kembali kadapur meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri diam di balkon. Ia terus berdiri disana hingga mobil Kris terlihat kembali dipekarangan rumah Jongin. Sehun membelalakkan matanya saat melihat Jongin . Ia tidak menyangka setelah dari salon Jongin akan terlihat sangat menawan . Ia bisa melihat Jongin dengan rambut coklat madunya yang terlihat halus mengenakan sweater berwarna peach dan dipadukan dengan celana jeans berwarna putih . Sungguh Sehun sangat terpesona saat ini .

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kencanmu berjalan dengan tenang Jong."

Tepat jam tujuh malam , Sehun sudah memarkirkan mobilnya kedepan gerbang rumahnya. Ia berencana untuk menjadi stalker Jongin hari ini . Ia diam-diam memperhatikan pekarangan keluarga Kim . Ia juga belum merasakan tanda-tanda datangnya seorang Park Chanyeol.

Ah itu dia,pemilik mobil sedan berwarna putih itu pasti Chanyeol. Dan benar saja Sehun bisa melihat Chanyeol yang keluar dari mobilnya dengan menggunakan pakaian terbaiknya . Ia terlihat memencet bell rumah Jongin dan beberapa saat kemudian Jongin keluar dengan senyum menawannya .

Setelah berbincang sebentar Chanyeol terlihat langsung mengajak Jongin untuk masuk kemobilnya dan mobil itu pun melaju. Sehun segera menyakalan mesin mobilnya dan mengikuti mereka . Ternyata kencan mereka hanya kencan biasa, mereka hanya mengunjungi sebuah cafe untuk makan malam . Chanyeol dan Jongin terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan asyik setelah memilih menu makanan yang akan mereka makan.

Sehun tengah bersiap untuk mengganggu mereka . Ia sedikit merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya lalu langsung keluar dari mobilnya.

"WAH, Jongin . Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini,"Ujar Sehun saat sudah berada didekat meja Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Eh? Sehun ? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun langsung mendekati Jongin dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Aku hanya sedang mencari udara segar dan aku lapar jadi aku kesini,"Ucap Sehun sepenuhnya berbohong. Namun Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Ah Chanyeol Hyung, kenalkan ini Sehun,"Ujar Jongin .

"Hai Sehun . Salam kenal."Chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya pada , Sehun malah pura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku menu tanpa membalas Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat kelakuan Sehun kembali menarik tangannya dan tersenyum pada Jongin yang kini menampilkan Senyum permintaan maafnya kepadanya.

"Jong. Besok aku akan menjemputmu untuk pergi ke sekolah,"Ujar Chanyeol.

"wa-"

"Tidak boleh, Jongin akan berangkat bersamaku,"Ujar Sehun tanpa menatap kearah Chanyeol.

"Maaf Hyung. Aku dan Sehun sudah berjanji untuk selalu berangkat bersama dari kecil."

Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat mendengar jawaban Jongin. Yeah, akhirnya Jongin memilihnya .

"Tapi, jika Hyung mau berankat bersama juga tidak apa-apa kok kan kita bisa berangkat bertiga." Seketika ucapan Jongin membuat senyum Sehun luntur. Dan Sehun merasa dunianya hancur seketika.

TBC

Mohon reviewnya yaaa. Thank you .


	2. Chapter 2

Tidak Peka

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Jealous

This is HunKai fanfiction

Pagi ini Sehun sudah siap dengan seragam yang tertata rapi , rambut yang keren dan tentunya tubuh yang harum. Ia sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjemput Jongin pagi ini. Tentu saja ia tidak mau kalah cepat dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingin jadi orang pertama yang menjemput Jongin , tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh atau mungkin cibiran yang akan Jongin lontarkan padanya . Ya , ini memang pertama kalinya Sehun tampil seperti ini, biasanya ia hanya akan mengacak rambutnya dan mengeluarkan kemeja sekolahnya. Benar-benar tidak rapi. Dan sekarang , entah keajaiban apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Mungkin cinta?

"JONGIN!" Panggil Sehun sambil menekan bel rumah Jongin.

"Sebentar ." Suara seorang perempuan menyambut panggilan Sehun.

"WAH...Sehun tampan sekali. Dan tumben jam segini sudah datang . Jonginnya masih tidur tapi ,"Ujar seorang wanita yang memiliki kulit tan mirip dengan Jongin.

"Ah tidak apa-apa Noona , Sehun bisa menunggu kok,"Ujar Sehun dengan senyum manisnya. Noona Jongin tersenyum dan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk."Sehun pun memasuki kediaman Jongin dan berjalan dibelakang Noona Jongin.

"Ibu , Sehun datang ,"Ujar noona Jongin pada Nyonya Kim yang terlihat sedang memasak sarapan.

"Wah , pagi sekali. Sehun . Kau mau mengunggu disini saja atau bagaimana?" Tanya Nyonya Kim .

"Boleh aku kekamarnya Jongin? Sekaligus membangunkannya?"

"Tentu saja ."Sehunpun tersenyum pada Nyonya Kim yang telah memberinya izin lalu berjalan menuju kamar Jongin.

Saat Sehun berjalan menuju kamar Jongin, noona Jongin langsung menghampiri eommanya. " Eomma , sepertinya kau akan mendapat menantu yang baik."

CTAK

"Aw."

"Kau ini, sudahlah cepat bantu aku menata makanan dimeja sebelum semuanya bangun."

.

.

"Jongin! Ayo bangun!" Ujar Sehun sambil mengguncang tubuh Jongin.

"Sebentar eomma . Aku sedang memimpikan Chanyeol hyung."

DEG

Sontak saja ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun menghentikan guncangannya pada tubuh Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan .

"Apa kau tidak menyadari perasaanku padamu Jong,"Ucap Sehun. Namun , ia tetap tersenyum . Ya , walaupun itu hanya senyum terpaksa yang membuatnya semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Jong. Ayo bangun ," Ucap Sehun sekali lagi. Kali ini mulai berhasil. Jongin meleguh dan mulai membuka matanya sambil menguap.

"Sehun? Kau sudah disini? Sejak kapan?" Tanya Jongin sambil melemparkan tatapn bingung pada Sehun.

"Belum lama. Sekarang bersiaplah,"Ujar Sehun singkat.

Jongin menganggukkan ia ingin bertanya lagi tentang penampilan Sehun yang menurutnya terlihat berbeda hari ini. Namun , melihat mood Sehun yang terlihat buruk Jongin jadi menahan keinginan bertanyanya itu.

"Sehun kau kenapa? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah badmood?" Tanya Jongin . Tak tahan juga ia kalau melihat sahabat karibnya ini cemberut dan memperlihatkan wajah datarnya selama sarapan bersama . Yah, walaupun wajah Sehun itu memang sudah datar tapi kalau sedang dalam mood buruk begini Sehun jadi terlihat lebih menyeramkan. Bahkan , keluarga Jongin bisa merasakan aura kelam yang mengguar dari tubuh Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa."

TING TONG

"Aku akan membuka pintu ,"Ujar Kris yang sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Selamat pagi."Sebuah suara terdengar. Sehun dan Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya yang kebetulan sedang membelakangi tamu tersebut.

"Chanyeol Hyung. Sini sarapan bersama kami ,"Ujar Jongin disertai dengan senyum ramahnya yang kelewat manis. Chanyeol pun mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Jongin lalu berjalan menuju kursi disebelah kanan Jongin yang kosong, sebelah kiri Jongin ada Sehun.

Disaat Jongin mengajak Chanyeol sarapan bersama , Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya dan berdecih pelan . Namun itu semua tidak luput dari pandangan kedua kakak Jongin.

"Sssst... Sehun ," Panggil noona Jongin. Sehunpun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah noona Jongin - Yuri-

"Ne?"

"Kau menyukai Jongin ya ."

UHUKK

Sehun terbatuk keras saat mendengar ucapan Yuri. Jongin yang ada disebelah Sehunpun langsung menepuk punggung Sehun dan memberinya segelas air.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Jongin , matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran saat melihat Sehun tersedak. Sehun hanya mengangguk dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya,"Ujar Jongin sambil mengelus pundak Sehun , membuat Sehun lebih tenang.

"Iya , terimakasih Jongin,"Ujar Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Jongin.

"Cih dasar. Terlihat sekali jika kau menyukai adikku Hun. Tapi tak apa , tetap semangat mengejarnya ya ,"Ujar Yuri sambil berbisik. Sehunpun tersenyum sambil mengangguk . Senangnya dapat motivasi dari calon kakak ipar.

.

.

."Bye. Jongin , nanti aku tunggu ya saat pulang ,"Ujar Chanyeol dengan nada ceria disertai dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum cerianya.

"Ya Hyung . Bye."

"Ayo Jong." Sehun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan aksi Jongin dan Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Jongin menjauh dari Chanyeol. Sungguh , jika tidak cepat-cepat pergi dari sini mungkin Sehun sudah meledak. Sebenarnya saat sedang dimobil Chanyeol saja Sehun sudah tidak tahan . Bagaimana bisa tahan kalau saat dimobil si Chanyeol itu terus-terusan menggombali Jongin dengan kata-kata yang menurut Sehun menjijikan . Dan yang paling membuat Sehun tidak tahan adalah bagaimana bisa Jongin merona saat Chanyeol menggombalinya .

"Akh , Hun genggamanmu terlalu erat ini sakit,"Ujar Jongin sambil meringis pelan.

"Makanya jangan dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol,"Ujar Sehun sambil melepas genggamannya.

"Eh? Kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku tidak suka ."

"Ahhh... Kau cemburu yaa," Goda Jongin.

"Tidak ,"Elak Sehun.

"Cemburu."

"Tidak."

"Cemburu."

"Tidak."

"Cemburu."

"IYA.. IYA AKU CEMBURU PADAMU DAN CHANYEOL . PUAS?!"

Jongin sedikit tersentak dengan nada suara yang Sehun gunakan. Matanya juga membelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"A-apa?"

"Aku cemburu Jong. Aku tak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya,"Ujar Sehun , lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Jongin yang sedikit , ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun .

' _Ah mungkin ia hanya bercanda,'Batin Jongin._

 _._

 _._

"Uh capek sekali,"Gerutu Jongin sambil mengelap keringatnya. Hari ini angkatannya mendapat tugas untuk kerja bakti dan Jongin kini tengah menyapu daun - daun kering yang berjatuhan. Seharusnya ia dibantu oleh Sehun tapi, Sehun malah bersantai diatas pohon dan membiarkannya bekerja sendiri. Uh Jongin jadi sebal sendiri. Saat ditanya kenapa dia malah naik ke pohon dan tidak membantu Jongin Sehun malah bilang kalau ia sedang ngambek. Heol , setahu Jongin ,Sehun tak pernah semanja ini.

"Hai Jong." Sebuah suara yang terdengar bagaikan suara malaikat terdengar oleh Jongin. Begitu pula Sehun yang langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah , dimana Jongin berada.

"Chanyeol Hyung."

"Pasti capek sekali , harus menyapu halaman belakang sekolah." Jongin mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Iya , aku capek sekali hyung rasanya tanganku mau patah. Apalagi Sehun malah santai-santai."

"Sehun?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung. Sebab ,ia tidak melihat Sehun sedari tadi.

"Itu diatas pohon."Jongin menunjuk keatas pohon dimana Sehun berada.

"YA! Aku membantumu tahu,"Sangkal Sehun tak terima.

"Iya membantuku dengan cara menjatuhkan lebih banyak daun dari atas sana." Jongin menggerutu sambil menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Sehun yang ditatap seperti itu langsung melompat dari atas pohon.

"Sudah-sudah , bagaimana kalau aku membantumu Jong?" Tawar Chanyeol. Lagipula Chanyeol sedang tidak ada pelajaran karena kebetulan gurunya tidak masuk karena sakit dan tidak ada yang menggantikan.

"Benarkah?" Mata Jongin langsung berbinar saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeil. Benar-benar lelaki idaman. Sedangkan , Sehun hanya berdecih pelan saat mendengar ucapan sok dari Chanyeol.

"Tapi nanti hyung capek juga seperti Jongin."

"Tak apa."

"Hey , hey lalu aku bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol dan Jongin yang sudah mulai menyapu.

"Tanya sana pada dirimu sendiri . Dasar menyebalkan,"Ujar Jongin sebal lalu kembali melanjutkan acara sapu menyapunya bersama Chnayeol.

"Hey kau ngambek?" Tanya Sehun. Sekarang ia sudah memegang sapu dan berdiri disebelah Jongin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Yak! Yasudahlah aku ikut menyapu."

.

"YAK! OH SEHUN MENYAPU YANG BENAR,"Teriak Jongin saat melihat daun - daun yang sudah terkumpul rapi malah berantakan karena ulah Oh Sehun.

"INI SUDAH BENAR KIM."

"SUDAHLAH BIAR AKU DAN CHANYEOL HYUNG SAJA YANG MENYAPU. KAU MALAH MENAMBAH PEKERJAAN."

"OH , JADI SEKARANG KAU MEMILIHNYA BAIKLAH AKU PERGI,"Balas Sehun .iapun membanting sapu yang ia pakai lalu pergi begitu saja membuat Chanyeol dan Jongin kaget.

' _Kenapa dia? Aku jadi tidak enak padanya.' Batin Jongin._

"Hyung, aku menyusul Sehun dulu ya . Hyung kembali ke kelas saja ,"Ujar Jongin dengan sopan. Ia khawatir dengan Sehun apalagi tadi Sehun terlihat marah sekali padanya . Apalagi tadi ia sampai membawa-bawa nama Chanyeol.

"Begitukah? Yasudah tak apa , aku pergi kekelas ya,"Ujar Chanyeol , lalu iapun meninggalkan Jongin dengan berbagai pikiran yang merasuki otaknya.

.

.

"Sehun, kau disini?" Ujar Jongin entah pada siapa. Ia sudah mencari Sehun keseluruh penjuru sekolah dan belum juga menemukannya dan inilah tempat terakhir yang belum Jongin datangi, atap sekolah.

jongin dapat melihat seseorang dengan rambut coklat dan tubuh tinggi yang sedang berdiri dipinggir atap sekolah tersebut. Dan Jongin langsung mengenali orang itu walaupun hanya melihatnya dari belakang.

"Sehun-ah." Jongin menepuk pundak lebar Sehun dengan nada ceria. Namun , Sehun tidak membalasnya dan malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hun-ah , kau kenapa? Apa kau marah padaku? Aku minta maaf ya?" Ujar Jongin , tangannya sudah bergerak menuju lengan Sehun lalu menggoyangkannya.

"Hun."

"Hun."

"Hun."

"Aish! Apa ?!" Tanya Sehun dengan nada galaknya. Sedangkan Jongin malah tersenyum senang dan menaruh kepalanya dipundak lebar Sehun.

"Jangan marah padaku . Ya? Ya ? Ya? "Ujar Jongin dengan aegyonya.

"Hmm."

"Nah gitu dong , lagian kau ini kenapa sih dari tadi pagi marah-marah mulu,"Ujar Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Karena aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan si telinga lebar itu."

"Telinga lebar?"Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingungnya.

"Chanyeol."Sehun memutar bola matanya dengan malas saat harus menyebutkan nama orang yang membuatnya kesal seharian ini.

"Hey jangan seperti itu. Dia lebih tua darimu."Nasihat Jongin pada Sehun. Namun , itu malah membuat Sehun menjadi kesal lagi pada Jongin.

"Tuh kan, kau membelanya lagi, sudah ah aku pergi saja. Jangan ikuti aku . Bela saja pangeranmu terus."Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya bisa membuka lebar mulutnya saat melihat tingkah ajaib dari Oh Sehun yang terlihat seperti gadis remaja yang tengah pms.

"Yak! Kau ini kenapa sih?!"

BRAK

TBC

Terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah mau membaca . Mohon review dan sarannya ya .

Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo


End file.
